Countdown to Twilight Movie!
by GWTWTNME
Summary: So here is what extreme Twilight obsessors do for the Ultimate Countdown. I'm Alyce/Lucy, and this is a typical countdown day at my school. Basically, this is the countdown to the movie. I mean duh, that's what the title says... u no u luv me already ;D.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight, you must be freaking delusional. Luv ya! ;)_

"Ohmigod!" I squealed, turning to my best friend, Lindsay. "Can you believe there are only THREE MORE DAYS?!?!"

She danced haphazardly in a circle and tripped over her own feet. "I swear to God, you're the reincarnation of Bella." I giggled. It's true. She has actually injured people with a badminton racquet on accident. I am NOT lying.

"You know people are starting to think that's my real name, right?" She yanked her locker open, revealing picture after picture of the gorgeous vampire, Edward. Sigh.

"Then my mission is complete!" I joked. At my school, anyone who is anybody had a Twilight nickname. I had three, actually. Lindsay was Bella, of course. I was Kate, because I kept zapping Lindsay in P.E. by accident one day, I was Lucy, one of the southern vampires, and I was Seth Clearwater's imprint. Sure, she wasn't in the book, but that's because my name is Alyce, and Stephenie didn't want to confuzzle anyone. Duh.

"Hey, where's Alice?" I ask. Our friend, Evelyn, was Alice. Alice and Alyce, life got very confusing for us. Luckily I chose to go by Lucy for the most part.

"I don't know, maybe she slept in…" Lindsay questioned, staring down the hall.

"Hey, Bella, come to my locker with me, will you?" I question. She nods and we walk away from her and Evelyn's shared locker.

On the way, we meet up with Katie. She just moved here this year, so I don't think we have a Twilight name for her yet. Hmmm… we'll have to think about doing that…

"Lucy!" She exclaims.

"Katie!" I reply.

"Three more days!" She crows jubilantly.

"TWILIGHT!!!!" A random passerby screams. A couple cheers from various girls in the hallway sound. I giggle.

When we reach my locker, I open it anxiously and yank my stuffed wolf off the top shelf.

"Hey Seth, how's it going?" Lindsay asks the wolf. I pretend that he's growling at her. What's great about my friends is that we all have a specific Twilight guy who is _ours_, but everyone else is allowed to comment on their gorgeousness, or whatever. Only Evelyn and I ever fight, and that's over Jasper. I mostly just do it to see how she'll react. But still, Jazzy's pretty awesome. I've actually taken to wearing a mood ring to symbolize him. Hooray!

"Have you guys seen the library? Ohmigod, there's pictures of all the books, then there's a bag that says 'the twilight saga' in twilight font, and then there's that _Read_ poster with Rob, Kristen, and _Twilight_ on it. It's amazing."

Everyone wants to go see it right then, of course. We do, and on the way back up, we catch Jennifer.

"Hey Lucy, guess what! I'm baking _Twilight_ cupcakes, and I'm bringing them in on Friday!" Jennifer loved to bake; her idol was Chef Duff, from that show _Ace of Cakes_. I decreed her the Ace of Cupcakes.

"This is the best week ever, and it's only Tuesday," I sigh. Friday had better come soon.

**So there you have it; the inner workings of a Twilight guru. I think it's safe to say that I am one of the Twilight ringleaders at my large school of 4,000 students. I will update on the two day marker, the one day marker, and on Friday after I've seen the movie. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what happens, unless you ask! ;) Happy trails!**


	2. Chapter 2

"TWO DAYS!!!" I screeched. The excitement was really getting to my head.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," Lindsay chanted. I would've joined in, but I was too busy focusing on not hyperventilating.

Evelyn came rushing down the hall. "TWILIGHT!" she screamed. A huge group of cheerleaders shrieked happily when they heard that. Everywhere you go, there's going to be someone almost as excited as I am. This is definitely not normal, but you know what? I love Twilight-life anyway.

"Hey Bella, we forgot to do the Cullenism ritual yesterday!" I remember suddenly.

"Aw man, I knew I forgot something." She sighs. "But on a brighter note, I successfully managed to download all of the Twilight Tuesday video clips on my iPod."

I squeal and grab her iPod for a closer look. Just then, Jennifer walks up.

"Hey, Alyce." She says, smiling shyly.

"Ace of cupcakes! How's them _Twilight_ cupcakes coming along?" I grin hugely.

"I bought the ingredients yesterday." She says excitedly. I hug her in my excitement, and she laughs giddily. "Anticipation finally getting to you, then?" she asks.

"I'd say most definitely!" I giggle. Just then, _She_ walks by.

"Twilight sucks!" _She_ comments loudly to her friend Jessica. I growl softly; nobody heard but me.

_She_ is possibly one of my least favorite people in the world. She's in my 4th and 7th period class, and every time she sees me, decked out head-to-toe in Twilight paraphernalia, she makes a loud and rude comment about how much she absolutely _loathes_ that dreadful book! Other than this minor little brain error of hers, she's a pretty nice girl. But if you're against Twilight, well then… you've got no chance of getting on my good side. If only she knew what happens to the non-believers… (See fanfic entitled 'This is for the Believers').

Evelyn glares hatefully at _Autumn_'s short blue hair. I join her, willing for the poor brain-dead girl to be put out of her misery. Ok, so maybe I'm a little harsh. But seriously? What is _wrong_ with her?

The five minute bell rings, and Katie rushes up to me so we can to Spanish together. I wave good-bye to everyone else and walk happily toward the Foreign Language section of our school. Good thing there weren't any tests today in Español, because my mind was too wrapped in visions of me, sitting in a darkened theater, armed with all my Twilight books.

Sigh. Only two more days, Alyce. You can do this.

_No I can't._

**OKAY SO IN LESS THAN 48 HOURS, I AM GOING TO BE SITTING IN A THEATER, WATCHING TWILIGHT! I hardly know what to do with myself! *deep breath*. I can make it! Only 48 hours! GAH!**


End file.
